A Cup Of Coffe
by Mrspabbo
Summary: Karena secangkir kopi ini,aku bertemu denganmu.-Luhan/Pair:HUNHAN


A Cup Of Coffe.

Summary : Karena secangkir kopi ini,aku bertemu denganmu.

Cast : Sehun,Luhan,Kyungsoo, and other.

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy,Romance

.

Musim semi di seoul memang indah, daun-daun bermekaran sepanjang jalanan. Pada musim inipun bunga-bunga akan mekar dan mengeluarkan kelopak indahnya dengan sempurna. Binatang yang sebelumnya selalu bersembunyi dalam kandang juga akan keluar dan melakukan perkawinan dengan lawan jenisnya jelas musim semi selalu memunculkan keindahan.

Dan hari inipun aku resmi menjadi salah satu murid di Seoul High School,karena program student exchange yang aku ikuti, ya aku di transfer dari Beijing ke perjalanan menuju sekolah aku bersenandung riang menggambarkan betapa senangnya aku saat ini, dan terlebih lagi ini musim semi lihatlah sepanjang jalanan ini bunga-bunga bermekaran.

.

Kesan pertama yang kudapat dari teman-temanku dikelas ini adalah bahwa mereka sangat pemilih terutama di bidang pertemanan,Lihat saja belum ada sama sekali yang mengenalkan diri mereka kepadaku padahal aku sangat sedang membaca novel yang sengaja kubawa, saat aku sedang serius mengikuti alur dicerita tersebut aku merasakan seseorang mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya tepat disebelahku.

"Hei" sapanya

"Hei" aku menjawab dengan tersenyum akhirnya ada juga yang mau mengajakku mengobrol.

"Kau murid student exchange itu?" tanyanya lagi

"Iya" aku kembali memasang senyum dibibirku.

"Wow,dan kulihat bahasa koreamu sangat lancar,dan ohya—perkenalkan namaku Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearahku.

"Terimakasih,itulah alasannya mengapa aku di transfer ke korea,dan salam kenal namaku Luhan" aku menjabat tangan mungilnya tersebut.

"Dan aku berharap kita nantinya akan berteman baik" kujawab dengan anggukan dan taklama kemudian bel pelajaran ke dua berbunyi,kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan mengembalikan bangku itu ke tempat semula, kulihat dia berjalan kedepan ah sepertinya dia duduk di depan dekat dengan pintu.

Pelajaran pengetahuan alam memang sangat menyenangkan, tadi kami baru saja melakukkan riset tentang tanaman lumut, dan bersyukurlah aku karena dipasangkan dengan kyungsoo, well selain kyungsoo aku tidak mempunyai teman lagi tentunya.

"kau mau kekantin luhan?" ah itu kyungsoo, dia tengah berdiri di sudut mejaku.

"Tawaran yang tepat, karena aku sangat lapar ayo" aku kemudian menariknya tapi setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas aku membiarkan kyungsoo berjalan terlebih dahulu karena bagaimanapun juga aku masih belum mengetahui dimana kantin berada.

"wow, banyak sekali kue disini" aku berbinar saat melihat stand khusus kue di sudut kantin ini, memang kantin sekolah ini tidak terlalu besar tapi makanan disini sangatlah lengkap.

"haha, luhan kau seperti anak kecil saja"

Aku tidak menghiraukan ucapan kyungsoo dan segera ku comoti kue-kue itu satu persatu dan ta—da piringku yang tadinya kosong sekarang sudah terisi penuh dengan berbagai macam kue.

"kau yakin akan menghabiskannya semua?" saat ini kami sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang nyaman dan kyungsoo dengan mata bersarnya selalu saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama setiap menitnya.

"tentu,kau tidak lihat bahwa kue-kue ini tinggal sedikit?" kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu kami berdua pun tertawa lepas.

Hari pertama disekolah sepertinya tidaklah buruk, aku mendapat teman baru ya kyungsoo namanya dia sangatlah ceria dan aku suka itu, aku berharap esoknya bukan hanya kyungsoo saja yang mau berteman denganku.

.

Hari ini cuaca tidaklah cerah, saat ingin berangkat kesekolah kulihat langit sudah mendung awan berwarna abu-abu dan sepertinya aku harus cepat sampai kesekolah jika tidak mau kehujanan.

Saat sampai dikelas kulihat semuanya sudah duduk rapi di tempatnya masing-masing dan saat aku berjalan menuju bangkuku aku tersandung, entahlah tapi rasanya tadi ada kaki seseorang yang dengan sengaja menghadang jalanku dan jadilah sekarang aku terjatuh dengan muka menyentuh suara tawa menggema di kelas ini, dan orang yang kuyakini menghadangku tadi ialah yang tertawa paling kencang.

"hei teman-teman lihatlah dia ini! murid transferan dari Beijing yang kumuh dan ya tuhan kau memakai tas edisi tahun berapa Luhan?!" teriaknya histeris setelah dia menyelesaikan acara mengejeknya kudengar semua murid kembali tertawa.

Memangnya kenapa aku memakai tas yang sudah edisi jadul, toh tas inikan masih bagus dan tidak rusak sama sekali, dan inilah aku saat kejadian tadi pagi aku jadi tidak betah disini terlebih lagi kata-kata gadis tadi yang bilang bahwa Beijing itu kumuh, seenaknya saja dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Luhan, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan" kurasakan kembali tangan kyungsoo yang mengelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok" dengan sangat terpaksa aku tersenyum untuknya.

"benarkah? Yasudah bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan siang?"

"wah gomawo kyungsoo!"

Kamipun kembali bercerita tentang apa saja sampai jam makan siang selesai.

.

Akhir pekan tidak sekolah dan itu artinya bebas untuk berjalan-jalan setelah tiba di seoul beberapa minggu yang lalu aku belum pernah mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang ada dan kyungsoo—seorang yang sudah kuanggap sahabat dengan senang hati mengajakku berkeliling seoul.

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menatap pantulan diriku dicermin ini, entahlah sudah berapa kali aku bercermin walaupun pakaianku sederhana dan tidak bermerk tapi aku sangat menjunjung tinggi penampilanku, aku paling tidak suka terlihat berantakan.

Kudengar suara bel di pintu apartement sederhanaku ini, dan setelah kubuka disana ada kyungsoo dengan kemeja panjang berwarna campuran merah dan biru tengah tersenyum, aku pun membalas dan segera kukunci pintu dan berjalan menuju kyungsoo.

"maaf, sepertinya aku telat?" tanyanya saat kami sudah berada didalam bis

"tidak,kau tepat waktu" dan kamipun mempersingkat waktu dengan mengobrol ringan.

.

Seoul Tower, berlokasi di atas Gunung Namsan dulu aku sering melihatnya di televisi-televisi dan akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya dengan langsung, sangat indah pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi lokasi ini.

"kyungsoo, itu kedai kopi bukan?" tanyaku saat sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang.

"benar, kau mau kesana? Kedai itu sangatlah nyaman aku pernah kesana bersama kakakku.

.

Dan disinilah kami, sedang menikmati secangkir kopi bersama sambil memakan cheese cake, ini sangatlah enak entahlah resep apa yang ditambahkan pada kopi ini namun sepertinya aku sudah kecanduan dengannya.

Setelah kami menghabiskan dua cangkir kopi,kami kembali melanjutkan acara mengobrol yang sempat tertunda karena kyungsoo tadi bertemu dengan pacarnya disini, dan setelah pacarnya yang kudengar bernama Kai itu pulang kami kembali mengobrol dan sialnya hujan diluar sangatlah deras jadi dengan sangat terpaksa kami harus meneduh di kedai ini.

"Jadi pacarmu si—kai itu masih anak SMA kelas satu? Haha" aku kembali tertawa ini sangatlah lucu berpacaran dengan seorang yang lebih muda aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pandanganku memudar, benda-benda disekelilingku terlihat seperti menghilang aku mencoba melihat kyungsoo dia pun sama sepertiku, seperti menahan rasa sakit.

"kyung—so" itulah kata yang terakhir kuucapkan.

.

Seperti bayangan yang ditarik kembali, rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan cepatnya dan kulihat kyungsoo dihadapanku dengan bola mata yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

"apa kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya kyungoo padaku.

"Iya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"sepertinya hujan sudah reda, ayo kita pulang" dan kami pun melangkahkan kaki ini menuju pintu keluar beruntunglah karena tadi kai sempat mampir jadi kami ditraktir.

Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa jalanan ini tidak diaspal? Malah jalanan ini sangat becek dan linangan air dimana-mana , kulirik kyungsoo yang sepertinya tengah mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Luhan, ada yang salah.." aku pun kemudian mengarahkan penglihatanku kesekitar, ini seperti bukan di seoul..

"di—mana ini kyungsoo?" aku bertanya dengan nada bicara yang seperti orang takut.

Kyungsoo belum menjawab pertanyaanku, namun dia berjalan dengan cepat kearah pohon di depan sana dan dia mencopot sebuah poster pun mengikutinya dan membaca poster itu dengan perlahan.

Kerajaan Zenith

Perhatian kepada masyarakat raja telah melantik putra satu-satunya sebagai penerus kerajaannya dan pesta itu akan segera dilaksanakan saat senja datang.

Salam hormat,Zenith 1715.

Mataku membulat seperti mata asli kyungsoo, maksud dari kata terakhir ini apa. 1715 apakah itu tahun dimana aku berpijak sekarang…

"kyungsoo—"

"Luhan—"

**TBC.**

**I'm so busy right now, tugas numpuk dimana-mana dan ini ff author buat pas lagi dipesawat tapi baru sempet dipost sekarang._. udah ah, btw mind to review?**


End file.
